


Pocketed Hearts

by FandomLastsForever



Series: Galaxy Railways AU [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Established Relationship, Fluff, Galaxy Railways AU, M/M, Pickpockets, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: Roman Torchwick, former criminal extraordinaire and newly established SDF officer, goes back to see his boyfriend for the first time in months.It goes about as well as he expected.
Relationships: Junior/Roman Torchwick
Series: Galaxy Railways AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544380
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Pocketed Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> First entry of Crime Dad's week, set in the Galaxy Railways AU I'm working on.

Roman Torchwick had spent his whole life building a name for himself in the criminal world. He became so infamous that copycats were popping up every five seconds across the cosmos. The name of Torchwick became synonymous with grandeur. His greatest feat, the Great Robbery of the Centaurus Express, was known to everyone who could speak and feared by every rookie who entered the Space Defense Force.

Roman Torchwick was the undefeated crime lord of the Vale System. Not bad for a former rookie pickpocketer.

And yet, he wasn't nearly as indestructible as people thought he was. A small case of pneumonia and a chase through the Gun Frontier later, he was captured and sent to a hospital for treatment. Not long after, someone in a suit and a weird looking bird of a man approached him with a bargain.

_"We want you to join the Space Defense Force. Your skills would be greatly appreciated, and I promise, the benefits are worth it."_

_"You'd be working with my team. Vega Platoon needs someone with your…particular charm."_

_"And if I say no?"_

_"How does thirty life sentences the Great Rift sound?"_

Like hell Roman would spend the rest of his life in some high caliber prison. So he took the offer and was now an officer with the SDF. And he was honestly surprised at how much he was enjoying his time there. There was a certain thrill that wasn't present when he was being a criminal. Maybe that came from the new eye he was given. Or maybe it was the look on some of his old enemies' faces when he was the one to cuff them.

Now he'd taken precautions of course. Spreading rumors that he was using the SDF as a cover to smuggle goods. That he was gathering and leaking intel when he could. He even leaked some fake information from time to time too. It was enough to keep his street cred if nothing else.

But ever since he joined the SDF, there was one thing he had yet to do.

He had yet to return to The Three Bears.

And today, that was what he was doing.

_Alright Ro. Time to go. Let's get in there._

With a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped in.

And almost immediately he wanted to turn around and go back to HQ.

Junior was standing there at the counter working on a new menu. He had a new tie, his beard had grown out, and by god that button up was doing wonders for the man. Much more than the black t-shirt look he was so used to seeing. Roman felt his heart begin to race as he stepped closer, smiling as big as he could to try and get the nerves under control.

"What's up, baby bear?"

Junior looked up, jaw slack as he dropped everything and came around the counter. "Roman? Is that really you?"

Roman threw out his arms, giving a slight dramatic spin. "In the flesh. Miss me?"

"I can see that." He looked him over, taking in the sight of the grey uniform Roman now adorned. "SDF. So the rumors were true."

"Most of them," Roman said. He stepped forward, holding out his arms expectantly. "You gonna come hug me or what?"

But Junior didn't move. "You've been here all this time and you didn't come see me?"

Ouch. That's a fair point. "I had a lot of work. And…" He lowered his arms, head hanging low. "I thought you'd kick me out if you saw the uniform. Say something dramatic like 'you're not the man I thought you were' and all that bull." He glanced up, batting his eyes slightly, mostly to help keep himself steady. "I thought you might not want to see me anymore."

Junior stared at him, letting out a sigh and walking over to him. "Ro…"

"Yes, baby bear?"

"How'd you even get in here? I thought I locked the door."

"Oh that." Roman reached into his pocket and tossed him a key. "Nicked that from your pocket the last time I was here. Surprised you didn't change the lock."

"Locks are expensive."

"I can pay for a new one."

"I have other repairs that I have to do that are more important."

"I can help with those too."

"And I have other pressing matters to-"

"Whatever it is, I can help with it. I'm back now, and I'm not going anywhere."

The two of them stared at each other, the tension slowly building. Roman tried to keep his confidence, but he knew that if Junior decided to finally turn him away, he'd have to accept it. And that hurt more than anything. Through all those weeks of training and missions, the only thing he could think of was coming home to Junior.

Home.

_Damn. I am home. Junior's home. I don't…I don't want to lose my home…shit, what have done?_

After an uncomfortably long silence, Junior smiled, pulling Roman into a tight hug and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Roman was stunned, but managed to regain his senses to return the embrace, burying his face in Junior's chest with a soft grin.

"You're not mad?"

"Oh, I'm a little frustrated," Junior said. "You were gone a long time, no phone call or letter to let me know you were okay. How else was I supposed to feel?"

Roman huffed, giving a light shrug. "Yeah, okay, fair point. I should have at least called you."

"It's alright, Ro. I think we're even now."

"Even?"

Junior let him go, stepping back and holding his arms out wide. Roman nearly fell over from shock. His belt, gun, wallet, and platoon patch from his coat. _How the hell did Junior even manage that_?!, he wondered. As he tried to process this, Junior let out a hearty chuckle, setting the prizes on the counter before hurrying back to make a few drinks.

"Come over and sit down," he insisted. "I'll make your favorite."

"Okay," Roman said, confusion plastered on his face. "Where did you learn to do all that?"

Junior smiled fondly. "Keep visiting and stop ghosting me, and maybe I'll teach you."

"You tease."

"Takes one to know one, _Officer_ Torchwick."

Roman sat at the counter, reclaiming his lost items with a smile.

It was good to be home.


End file.
